


Ah Fuck-

by Mushroomsin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsin/pseuds/Mushroomsin
Summary: Just a tiny wet dream.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Ah Fuck-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a longggg while, but this is more of a stress write?? I did?? a month of two ago that I never posted, but anyways, it's probably really messy but hope ya'll like it anyways
> 
> Okay edit : It's so stupidly messy bare with me-
> 
> You can find the character here - https://mushroomgrenade.tumblr.com/post/626219007588155392/i-finally-finished-this-screech-anyways-this-is-b

B really had no idea how it came to this.

She can’t even remember how it happened, cause one second they were talking and now they’re making out. Unable to keep up, she pulls away from their heated session to breath, leaning back on the headboard, panting. Marco took this chance and leaned in, placing his rough lips on her neck as he left a hot trail of kisses down her neck, his hands grabbing hers and pinning them to the headboard. B gasped out of surprise and tried to fight back, but she soon gave in and became a panting mess. He kissed and nipped and licked, not giving her any chance to retort, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore, as a small sound came out of her mouth. A soft, almost inaudible sound, but sickly sweet to Marco’s ears, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, his usual half lidded eyes widening a bit. She was panting crazily, beet red, with her hair all messed up and they only just started.  
‘Make that sound again - yoi’  
‘Wha- what..?’ she asked, confused and flustered, but mostly flustered  
Hearing her answer,he decided to just make it happen as he leaned in again and attacked her neck with hickies and soft bites, one hand letting go of her wrist as it moved to her breasts, making way into her t-shirt. He was pleased to find her not wearing a bra, as he gave the nipple a harsh squeeze, making B’s whole body jolt, as she moaned out loud involuntarily, making him smirk.  
‘Your such a good girl… B - yoi~’ He whispered and blew into her ear, twisting and playing with her nipple.  
She shivered and closed her eyes, she felt herself melting into his teases and touches, but once she realized that one of her arms is free, she pushed him away softly with the energy she could muster and voiced out her concerns.  
‘M-Marco.. why- what is the meaning of this?’ B tried her hardest to sound rough, but all that came out were quiet murmurs. His hand was still playing with her breast as he answered  
‘I think you know the answer - yoi, You think I don't notice the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking - yoi?’ Marco let go of the other hand that was holding her wrist in tight and tipped her chin, giving her a deeper kiss that she soon melted into, gripping his collar. Taking this chance, he softly moved her so that she’s laying down on the bed with him on top.  
‘And I give you my answer, I feel the same way - yoi. So, shall we?’ 

This is really happening.  
B thought, as she hears his words and widens her eyes, she lets go of his collar and her hands slowly move to cover her embarrassed face.  
Seeing her reaction, Marco could only chuckle as he leans down and places a small peck on her knuckles.  
‘So, your answer yoi?’  
…..she nods, peeking through her fingers to look at him, before closing them again, Marco had to pry them open and place pin her again, not wasting any second, he moves down to give her neck all the attention it deserves once again.  
B couldn’t help herself as a heat pool around her lower region, biting her lower lip, her legs found one of Marco’s as they latched onto it. Squeezing it just a little bit, they move around just enough to let her voice out some small whimpers here and there.  
He noticed and his hand slipped into her panties, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he inserts a finger inside, making her whimper out loud.  
‘M-Marco..~’ B pants  
He licks his lips hearing that, she was soaking wet and it was easy for him to insert another, and another finger into her, thrusting in a steady pace. He wasn’t even going hard or fast, but she was already squirming under him, calling out his name when he hits a spot and making all those.. god delicious sounds..  
Marco couldn’t help it anymore, he took his fingers out and swallowed thickly, tugging at his belt, he whispered.  
‘Can I - yoi?’  
….and she nods again.

B was woken up by someone shaking her, she rubbed her eyes and looked around… before spotting Marco beside her bedside.  
The phoenix brushed her hair away from her face and had a worried look on his face  
‘You okay B -yoi? You were calling my name so I came in - yoi I hope that's okay - yoi..’  
Hearing this, she took a few seconds to piece the two together, before going full red and looks aside with a cough  
‘I- uh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, it was nothing.’  
‘Are you sure yoi? You sounded very desperate.. I’m worried - yoi’ He says while putting his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. She quickly pushed his hand away and stumbled out of bed, basically power walking her way out her room, leaving a very confused phoenix.


End file.
